UEG-006X Gundam Sin
The UEG-006X Gundam Sin, sometimes known by its official designation which was Unified Earth Government-006X Gundam Sin, or simply called Sin Incarnate by its operator and his allies and enemies alike. It was the sixth experimental Gundam to be designed and manufactured by Revolution Electronics, sometime after the artillery-oriented mobile suit UEG-005X Gundam Providence. The Sin was known to be piloted by a supposed prodigy named Patrick Yagami who would later become a renowned mobile suit ace in his own right but he quickly became mentally unstable for unknown reasons. His insanity should have instantly prompted an imminent court martial but his superiors deemed him fit to serve, oblivious to his obvious mental deterioration. The Sin was the last mobile suit of the Gundam line produced by the Unified Earth Government. Due to it being the last model produced, the Sin was designed to be the strongest mobile suit of the latter, combining the combat data of all previous mobile suits and implementing it into the Gundam's OS as well as being outfitted with highly powerful and revolutionary armaments unique to the suit. As a result, the Sin was believed to be the strongest Gundam ever produced, only to be rivaled by Kei's mobile suit and the HFMS-0XGT Gundam Loki. Technology and Combat Characteristics As stated above, the UEG-006X Gundam Sin was the meant to be the last Gundam created by the Unified Earth Government. As a result, the Sin was made to be the culmination of all of their strengths without the design flaws. With the help of the designers, the mobile suit was designed to have a robust appearance, probably as a means to follow its name. The Sin was colored black, red, and red along with several distinct white markings meant to represent large daggers. Also, the Sin had long protrusions on each foot to give it a fearsome appearance but they could be used offensively to pierce the armour of mobile suits. One notable thing included in the Sin was the unique tail, which could inherently transform into a complete beam javelin. Due to its unique layout, the Sin was allowed to attack a group of mobile suits from all sides, quite possibly overwhelming the enemy in the process. Sin featured highly enhanced offensive and defensive combat capabilities. Unlike its brother Gundams, the Sin excelled in various fields of ranges. Due to Patrick's combat preference, he often utilized the Sin in extreme close quarter combat with the aid of his heightened mobility and weaponry, preferring to strike at the cockpit whenever given the chance, especially with the tail and beam sabers. Because of the stealth and protection granted by field array, it allowed the Sin to take the fight up close and personal. Patrick repeatedly use the stealth given to rapidly take out unsuspecting enemies but with this ability to be successful, the mobile suit needed a proficient offence. To that extent, Sin featured an extensive armament of offensive and defensive weapons. These weapons systems filled a variety of roles, ranging from combat support to pure destruction. The suit however, was largely designed for full scale destruction and performed exceptionally well in close quarters combat. The trademark weapon of the Sin was tail, which was calledthe END-6X-6X-6X "Eden" Hyper Impulse Burst Variable Weapon System and it included several different weapon systems. Because of the various weapons systems integrated, it gave the Sin extreme versatility in combat, allowing it fight other mobile suits at once. Its strongest system was the Hyper Impulse Plasma Beam Cannon, a weapon capable of destroying several dozen enemies and ships in one blast. But one noticeable flaw was the long recharge time needed to power the weapons. A way out of this was the other armaments could easily hold the enemy off without relying on the gun. The HUNTER System, which was currently being tested by some test suits and and the Sin itself, was a new weapon system designed to take out multiple enemies without the Sin engaging them in combat. This system was entirely run by the installed Tactical Combat Intelligence which was capable of running this system while giving tactical aide to Patrick. Together with all of Sin's weapons, it was able to engage multiple enemies with relative ease. Sin's "Sonido" booster engine installed on its back allowed the machine to reach extremely fast speeds with ease. It was observed to fly through the battlefield swiftly taking out enemies and "instantly" appear in unsuspecting enemies and gutting them. Patrick Yagami used robust and unique and somewhat insane piloting techniques during combat. His insanity would reflect the way his Gundam was used, often putting him in harm's way, as he took pleasure in causing his enemies harm. The ways this mobile suit varied time to time, depending on Patrick's mood as well as the combat situation at hand. Stealth and the Hyper Impulse Burst Plasma Beam Cannon can be used to end a battle quickly. When Patrick was in the mood for bloodshed and destructing, he would often take the battle to the enemy while using variable combat maneuvers to achieve those moves. In truth, Sin was designed to be the greatest creation achieved by the UEG, as none of them saw a definite rival to the suit. Armaments By far one of the greatest reasons why many mobile suit operators fear about this Gundam was its impressive and radical weapon armament. The Sin was designed to includ a multitude of never before seen weapons, each deadlier than the other. The weapons could be used simultaneously as a way to overpower their combatants. This move was meant to be the finishing blow or a a last resort weapon. But if the attempt failed, the Sin would be left severely depleted of energy, disallowing it remain in combat. DOM-X6X Shoulder mounted "Hellraiser" Missiles Launchers Located on both of Sin's shoulders are the DOM-X6X "Hellraiser" Missiles, which were capable of reaching long distances to take out enemy units and emplacements. Unlike other missiles, the Hellraiser was built differently to achieve a variety of roles. Inside the suits shoulder several racks included a multitude of variable "Hellraiser" missiles-types. Once an entire rack is used up, the depleted rack would be disengaged. *'Hellraiser Buster-Type (HBT)': A Hellraiser variant designed for high impact. They were capable of destroying bases deep underground and wipe out entire contingents of soldiers and/or vehicles. (1 Rack) *'Hellraiser Seeker-Type (HST)': A Hellraiser variant designed to act like a relentless tracker. Once it has a lock-on, it is nearly impossible to escape. One notable weakness is its susceptibility to Electro Magnetic Pulses, effectively shutting down the tracking system. (1 Rack) *'Hellraiser Decoy-Type (HDT)': A simple Hellraiser variant meant to confuse enemy missiles and mobile suits. They could engage a flare like mechanism which would have a possibility to blind the attacker and confuse tracking systems. (1 Rack) *'Hellraiser Corrosive-Type (HCT)': A Hellraiser variant meant for break-ins and anti-personnel role. These missiles are capable of disintegrating its targets in mere moments. Once it explodes, anything caught in its radius of 9 meters would start to dissolve. Anyone caught outside of the blast would be horribly disfigured. Although the usage of these missiles seem to be impractical, Patrick found exceptional glee in using them against soldiers, preferring to hear the anguished screams of their victim as they slowly dissolved. (1 Rack) *'Hellraiser Separator-Type (HST)': A Hellraiser variant that was capable of disengaging its locks to release twenty smaller missiles that could cripple or severely damage a mobile suit upon impact. (1 Rack) The missiles utilized two different firing positions. One configuration used is under normal less strenuous conditions. The missiles would be fired in a vertical variation.. The other configuration is used during high-profile engagements. In this situation, it took the horizontal configuration, allowing it fire multiple missiles of various types at once to overwhelm the opposition. DOM-M3E "Penance" Palm Beam Cannon A highly unique weapon designed by the UEA and only seen in the Sin, the "Penance" Palm Beam Cannon was built to destroy unsuspecting mobile suits in close quarters combat. These Beam Cannons were mounted on each of the palms of the Sin and were capable of delivering a powerful energy discharge, which could easily destroy the heads of enemy mobile suits and the hulls of enemy ships. Due to enhancements done by Patrick, he successfully modified his mobile suit's "Penance" Palm Beam Cannon into a devastating beam cannon capable of reaching long distances and fire short sustained pulse bursts. True to his sadistic nature, whenever Patrick had the chance in combat, he would often try to reach for his opponents' cockpits and unload his cannon, killing them in the process. Often times, during close quarters combat, his enemies usually caught the end of his palms before being completely destroyed. DOM-M117 "Haze" 17.5mm CIWS Although Close-In Weapon Systems were standard amongst mobile suits, the "Haze" 17.5mm CIWS didn't follow the standard formula. The Haze was outfitted in the chest area in a square formation and acted like beam sub machine guns or at a lesser extent, beam cannons. But the beam cannon usage must be used sparingly as they took a toll on the Sin's power systems. These weapons were mainly used as point-defence guns and were capable of intercepting missiles and artillery shells. When used singlehandedly against enemy mobile suits they proved to have little effect against them other than acting as distractions to the enemy. However when used in unison, they proved to be quite capable of defeating enemies. Unlike standard CIWS, the Haze was able to combine their beams into one cohesive beam for maximum damage. This weapon configuration would be dubbed the "Mauser" Cannon by Patrick. DOM-HE2W "Endpoint" Turnable Beamsaber The UEG-006X Gundam Sin retained two specially designed beam sabers that were integrated directly into the elbows of the Sin. It is unknown whether or not they can be taken out but its highly unlikely. When activated, a somewhat curved saber appears from the elbow, giving the Sin a very unusual way to combat enemy mobile suits and block energy blasts. One interesting design feature of the Beam Sabers is they can be turned the frontal direction, effectively making it a wrist mounted saber. This was probably done to confuse enemies during combat as both sabers can face either direction. It seemed that the "Penance" Beam Cannon was designed to be used in conjunction with the beam sabers as it was evidenced that the beam sabers could block enemy mobile suit beam weapons and then the Sin would bring up its Palm cannons for a finishing blow. END-6X-6X-6X "Eden" Hyper Impulse Burst Variable Weapon/Beam Javelin A rather interesting armament built installed onto the UEG-006X Gundam Sin, the END-6X-6X-6X "Eden" Hyper Impulse Burst Variable Weapon/Beam Javelin was possibly the strongest weapon system installed onto any Gundam the Unified Earth Alliance created. The weapon itself was a slim tail almost as long as the Sin itself. However, its appearance shouldn't be taken lightly as inside the inside features a complex system of weapon arrays. The main weapon included in the tail was the Hyper Impulse Burst Plasma Beam Cannon. The tip of the tail splits open to reveal the weapon. Taking energy directly from the Sin's powering systems, the Sin fires the Impulse, capable of destroying several ships and dozens of mobile suits in one sequence. However, the weapon suffers from a long reload time as the weapon needed to recharge. Another variable system included in the tail was the "Harbor" Firing Burst Array. The weapon array itself the entire tail. As shown, the tail is compromised and interlinked by fifteen small blocks. Within these blocks contain a multitude of small beam placements, numbering around one hundred when the entire tail was counted. This Array proved itself to be an extremely dangerous weapon against mobile suits as they were capable of taking dozens of them out in a single fire. Like the Hyper Impulse Burst Plasma Beam Cannon, the "Harbor" suffers the same design flaws. Once fired, there is a long reload time so they won't overwhelm and put strain on the energy generator. However, Patrick has learned to use a block without firing everything, effectively going through each block one by one while the ones fired were given time to recharge. With this innovative usage, Patrick can keep a sustained fire. However, due to Patrick's inherent piloting skills, he rarely uses this system in combat because he preferred to fire the "Eden" Beam Cannon. Installed into the "Eden" was the ability to transform the tail into a beam javelin of exceptional length. Through several generators placed on various parts of the tail, the tail becomes encoated in energy, giving the appearance of a long spear. True to Patrick's nature, he uses the tail as his surprise weapon, taking out unsuspecting enemies or whenever he is cornered and aiming for the cockpit. Unknown to several people, the tail itself was designed to be used as a weapon. The plates forming the tail spike was made of exceptionally strong material that can cleave a mobile suit in half. By default, the tail is deadly but with the variable systems installed, it is a force to be reckoned with by itself. END-E01Z "Genova" HUNTER System The HUNTER System was a new system currently being tested by several mobile suits, including the Sin. However, the system installed on the Sin was significantly more powerful than what the current test units have. A total of four HUNTER pods are stored on the tail and were seen as the four corners of the tail point. While the units were smaller than most HUNTER units, they still retained most of their power. Unlike the systems requirement of having a high amount of spatial awareness to effectively control the units, the Sin didn't have that need due to the Tactical Combat Intelligence installed onto the Operating System of the mobile suit, allowing Patrick pay full attention to his enemies while the TCI regulated the attack patterns of the HUNTERs. When in use, Patrick preferred to use the units as piercing rods as they have a configuration of transforming into a rod like beam cannon or to attack enemy units/ships in long range and usually in conjunction with other weapons or as easy distractions. System Features GEN-0A0I "Balatau" Stealth/Shield Field Array The GEN-0A0I "Balatau" Stealth/Shield Field Array was a system consecutively used by Patrick in missions. Currently, only several mobile suits are outfitted with the array as it was deemed to expensive to mass produced and only placed on the Gundam Line and several personal mobile suits. However, Patrick was the only pilot observed to actively use this feature. Whether or not other pilots knew about this or they preferred to not use it remains unknown. The Field Array had two designated functions. One function was to act as a type of force field to certain extent. By utilizing particle and shield technology, the Balatau was capable of generating a semi-solid field primarily consisting of particles and were shaped and focused into a spherical form for full coverage. However, the field was capable of materializing on any part of the body. The field array itself can block almost every form of ballistic weaponry as well as beam weapons to a certain extent before failing. Through several modifications, the field can transform into an array of hexagonal energy shields that can be projected any part of the movile suit. As a result, the Sin would have high defenisve capabilities. At full strength, it can block several high desity rounds or barrages but the downside is that it would quickly weaken his energy shields in a matter of moments. The secondary function of the GEN-0A0I was to have the Balatau act like a stealth system. Even though it isn't complete invisibility, the Balatau nearly fits the description. In truth, the system function can be regarded as an advanced holographic projector that could create illusionary images to fool optical detection. Along with this, the system was capable of bending light waves and radar, making it near invisible to visual and electronic detection. Because of this, it can be seen as multi-layered. Even if one part went down, the other can still function. However, if looked at closely, a very faint outline can be seen. The very few survivors of Patrick had reported seeing a faint outline of Sin or a movement at the corner of their optical systems before being almost completely destroyed. Patrick was known to almost use this ability in almost every battle and stealthily gut enemy mobile suits as well as bringing him closer to the battle. History Development The internal layout of the cockpit was outfitted with various complex weapon systems. Many of the designers thought the entire layout would be impractical as the complexity of the design would prove unwieldly after many failed attempts to pilot the Sin. However, their objections were put at ease when a prodigy named Patrick Yagami took the controls. To further ease the tension of piloting the suit, Patrick was injected with several cocktails to enhance his mental awareness, giving him the full ability to pilot and utilize its weaponry. Notes *The Creator of the Series, Kohta Hirano has stated both the UEG-006X Gundam Sin and Patrick Yagami's theme song is What's Up People by Maximum the Hormone.